thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BP1992
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:BLW1500 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SirHandelFalcon (Talk) 17:57, December 7, 2012 Re: Chat Hey, welcome to the Wiki! Sorry for the late response, i've been busy studying and etc. TBH i'm usually never on the chat lol, nor do I know when anyone else goes on this chat, but you could scedule a time if you want! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 16:13, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for MY late response too! Ok, I get it.BLW1500 (talk) 14:42, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Do you actually have RC Diesel!? He and Percy actually don't look too bad, unlike their godawful "Thomas". 08:04, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. I don't have it, but I may get it. However, I just usually collect the original TrackMaster trains. BLW1500 (talk) 14:42, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yo Sir Handel Hi, if your talking about the set, I haven't seen it at my Targets latley (mainly because I don't look at the Thomas section much :P). They might have it at a different location of Target, Wal-Mart, or maybe Toys-R-Us. Personally, i'd just buy the set off of eBay or Amazon as they usually have good prices, and would probably have a better chance of the set being in stock. But if you can't order off of the internet, then i'd check out the stores I mentioned above! ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:29, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanx Man! BLW1500 (talk) 21:28, January 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Fan-Fiction That's alright. I felt it didn't really need to be in the rules since I didn't think people would be doing it. Jdogman (talk) 07:50, February 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: You Jdogman Everything has been taken care of. Jdogman (talk) 00:42, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Recent Activity kk, thank you for letting me know! ;) If it ever happens again you can always contact me or Jdogman! ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:12, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanx! Ewwwww that was sick. I'm 21 and I am saying that. If I see more, I will tell you and assume a Sid attack has happened.BLW1500 (talk) 14:13, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, LOL! I wouldn't assume it is a Sid attack, it might be some other spammer, as I don't think Sid is mainly concerned with this Wikia rather than the Thomas the Tank Engine Wiki! ;) And please respond on my talk page, as I will get a notification of your message! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 15:14, February 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: You Jdogman No worries, and nice Star Wars inspired ending message you came up with! We'd could actually come up with names to call the rest of the contributors when addressing as a whole for greetings and message signatures (eg. "Hey Plarailers/Tomica Worlders/TrackMasters"). :P Jdogman (talk) 09:41, March 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: The Classics Oh, I kind of do agree, but I have more memories with a set like this in those yellow boxes. My first one was actually the Thomas Big Set. Jdogman (talk) 02:45, March 10, 2013 (UTC)